Seeing Tomorrow
by Mrs. Brittany O'Shea -I wish
Summary: Mary Alice Brandon, a.k.a Alice, was a normal human, except for her visions. Her mother, who hates Alice because of her “visions”, sends Alice to an insane asylum, where she becomes something more than human. JasperxAlice.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Mary Alice Brandon (a.k.a. Alice) was a normal human, except for her visions. Her mother, who hates Alice because of her "visions", sends Alice to an insane asylum, where she becomes something more than human. JasperxAlice.

**A/N: Hey people, well this is my first fanfic so don't be too harsh on me (unless you absolutely hate my writing and story, then you can go ahead and tell me I suck). Well go on and read my story!**

**Recommended Books to Read: The Lightning Thief by Rick Riordan**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sorry Grace."

"Please, please, please, please," she chanted over and over AND over again.

"No," I said trying to make my voice sound stern.

"Come on! You cannot honestly tell me that you've never thought about it." She looked at me with a look that dared me to tell her 'no'.

"Okay, maybe I have thought about it but I'm not going to do it. Or help you do it. OR let you try."

"Why?!" She asked desperately. "You cannot possibly _want_ to stay here. Do you?"

"No, well . . . there are some things that are not _that _bad here." I blurted before thinking.

"Oh, like Mr. . . ."

"NO!" I shouted, then seeing the look that Grace was giving me, I gave in. "Well, maybe. But you have to admit, there is nothing wrong with him. But do NOT look into that."

"Why? Are you scared that I might tell him that you like him?" Grace teased.

"No, I am not scared that you might tell him that I like him because I do NOT like him."

"Oh, stop lying to yourself and just admit that you like him already because he likes you."

I sighed. "Can we please just drop this sub-wait! What did you just say?"

"You really could not tell that he likes you?" Grace asked in disbelief.

I thought about the possibilty of _him _liking me, especially with our ages differences, and realized that there was no way that he would like me. With my new found depression, I continued with our current agruement. "As I was trying to say before, no, I don't want to stay here. But you have no chance of getting out of here. Trust me, I tried." I sighed.

"I know that, but if we work together . . ."

"No," I interrupted.

She huffed. "Fine, I'll do it myself." She said walking away from me. I grabbed her arm.

"Oh no, you do not."

"Why!?" She asked again, turning around.

"Because . . . you're going to think I'm crazy when I tell you this but . . ." I started.

"Isn't that why you're here?" Grace chuckled. I laughed with her.

"True. Anyway," I sighed in defeat. "Well I had a vision that told me that you weren't going to make it if you tried." I haven't told anyone about my visions since my parents threw me into this dump. Granted I never did talk about my visions to anyone besides Cynthia and Daddy, and I have only been in here for a few hours but still I can't stand this place. I still can't believe my mother did this to me! If it wasn't for my visions she would be dead right now!

_Flashback: Yesterday _

_I was walking with Thomas, my best friend since we were 5 and boyfriend for the past couple of months, home after school. We were talking about unimportant things when I had my vision. _

_I had never had a vision with Thomas around, as often as we were together, and he had no clue what to do when I blanked out, looking into another time._

_In my vision I saw Cynthia, my baby sister, in the kitchen cooking stew with my Mom supervising. Daddy was reading the paper in the living room, Mom turned away from Cynthia and walked over to Daddy and sat and his lap, giggling and then kissing him._

_Cynthia, 13 years old, hates it when Mom and Daddy get all lovey-dovey in front of her. So she hung her scarf up and went to her room, which is upstairs._

_Unfortunately, Cynthia hung her scarf up right above the stove, which was on, even though both Mom and I have yelled at her over and over again telling not to do that because it could start a fire, she did it anyway. _

_A few minutes later, the scarf caught on fire but no one noticed. _

_Soon the whole house catches on fire. But in their frenzy, Mom and Daddy couldn't get the deadbolt to unlock. And Cynthia was upstairs but the stairs caught on fire so she can't get out of the house._

_They all died in the fire._

_That was the end of my vision, but before it was over I managed to look at the clock in the kitchen and the calendar next to it. Thank goodness, we mark out the days as they go._

_Coming back to the present, I looked over to Thomas, he was still a little startled about me blanking out._

_He starts asking me questions like: Are you okay? Why did you just stop walking and talking to me? What happened?_

_I raised my hand to stop him, he did._

"_Whatisthedatetoday?" I asked him so fast that the words came out all together._

_He pauses to think. "The 21__st__, why?"_

_Oh god._

"_Whattimeisit?" I asked even faster than the last time, panic clear in my voice. _

"_Alice what is wrong?" Thomas asked, getting more worried._

"_WHAT TIME IS IT?!" I screamed._

"_I don't know. Alice," Thomas grabbed my shoulders. "What. Is. Wrong?" He stressed each word. _

_The date on the calendar . . . was today._

_The clock said that it was 5:02 PM when Cynthia put her scarf over the pot. The smoke started at 5:06 PM, the fire starting soon after that. _

_Thomas and I would always go to soda shop after school for sodas and ice cream. We usually got to my house at about 5:20 PM. We were only a few streets away from my house but I was pretty sure that the smoke would be starting in just a few minutes, I didn't know if we could still get there in time._

_I tried to turn to start running to my house but Thomas still had his hold on my shoulders._

"_Thomas, LET GO!" I screamed; moister was starting to blur my vision._

"_Why? Alice, what is going on?!" I really didn't want to waste time explaining things to Thomas when with every second my family was getting closer and closer to their . . . their . . . I didn't even want to think about what would happen if I couldn't get to them fast enough._

_I could feel the tears falling now and I was having to have trouble breathing. My words were coming out between gasps. "My . . . house . . . Cynthia . . . scarf . . . FIRE!"_

_Thomas was looking at me like he was in pain too, which was kind of true since we both shared our pain with the other. "Okay, we'll go to your house, alright?" I nodded, I started to relax a little but I couldn't be completely relaxed until my family was safe. "Then you have to explain everything to me, deal?" I nodded again. "Good, then let's go."_

_Thomas released my shoulders; once he did I took off running to my house._

_Thomas easily caught up to me, thanks to my short legs. We reached my house in a few minutes. _

But did we get here fast enough?_ I thought._

_I pounded my fist onto the door. _

_About five seconds later Daddy answered the door. "Mary?" Only my parents called me by my first name. "What's the hurry?"_

_I didn't answer him; I ducked under his arm and ran past my mom. _

"_Mary, what is wrong with you?" She asked, clearly getting mad._

_I ignored her and continued to make my way into the kitchen._

Yes! Thank goodness!_ I thought._

_I saw the scarf hanging over the pot but it hadn't started to smoke yet. I looked at the clock and it said that the time was 5:04 PM._

A few more minutes and they would have . . . _I didn't finish that thought._

_I pulled the scarf off the hook, ran past my parents and Thomas and went up the stairs. I pulled Cynthia's door open, she was on her bed reading a book that she had badly abused._

_I was out of breath from all the running, but that didn't stop me from expressing the anger that quickly replaced the relief I felt when I realized that my family was safe._

"_What . . . the . . . hell . . . is . . . wrong . . . with . . . you!?" I tried to scream at her but I didn't have enough breath, so it came out as sort of a loud whisper._

_Cynthia put her book down to look at me. "Alice, are you okay?"_

_I could feel people behind me but I didn't care. "Mary, what is the meaning of all this?" Mom asked me, she was very, very irritated now._

_I ignored her again and after a few deep breaths, I regained my voice. "How many times have Mom and I told you, Cynthia? Never, ever, hang your scarf over the stove!" I threw her scarf at her._

_Cynthia was shocked. "How did you . . . ?"_

"_I had a vision, genius! Do you know how scary it is to actually see your family die and think that you might not ever see them again?" New tears were sliding down my face._

"_Oh Alice, I'm so sorry." She jumped off her bed and walked over to me with her arms out. "I didn't think about it and. . . ." _

"_I know you didn't think about it, Cynthia, you never do." I pushed her away from me. "If I came five minutes later it would have been too late Cynthia. . . ." The tears were coming down with full force now._

_Everyone was silent while I cried. Thomas walked over to me and hugged me. I cried on his chest while everyone was still quiet. _

_After about a few seconds, I heard my parents' footsteps going down the stairs. They were whispering to each other as they went. After a few more seconds, I heard Cynthia get her desk chair and walk back over to Thomas and me. Cynthia climbed onto her chair and whispered in Thomas's ear. Sadly, she didn't do that quietly so I heard everything she said._

"_Can you get her out of my room please?" She asked. I could hear the hurt in her voice, she hates seeing me cry and knowing that she was the reason that I was crying must be killing her._

_I felt Thomas nod his head once. _

_I didn't wait for him to ask me to move. I started walking out of Cynthia's room, Thomas was right behind me._

_Once we were out of her room, Cynthia closed her door. I was not sure but I think I heard her crying._

_I walked into my room, Thomas still behind me, I sat on my bed and hugged me knees to my chest. Thomas sat down next to me and let me lay my head on his shoulder._

_We sat there like that a few minutes. Thomas let me gather my thoughts in peace._

"_Alice?" I nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" I nodded and sighed._

_I explained everything about my visions to Thomas. The entire time he didn't say a word, just nodded his head._

"_And that's way I blank out sometimes; I'm either thinking or having a vision." I paused. "What do you think?"_

He is probably thinking that I'm insane; he is going to want to break up and probably doesn't even want to be my friend anymore.

"_Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"_

"_My mother didn't want anyone to know about my visions." And then I added a bit more quietly, "But mostly I was scared that you would hate me like Mom and not want to be around me."_

_The next thing I knew Thomas had his arms around me and he whispered in my ear, "How could you ever think that I could hate you, Alice?"_

He doesn't hate me? He still wants to be my friend? And more importantly, he still wants me to be his girlfriend?

_I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered back in his ear, "Thank you." And kissed him._

_He kissed me back more passionately than ever before. _

_Soon after that, too soon, Thomas had to leave to go have dinner with his family. That night my parents and I had the worst fight we ever had about my visions._

_The next day, Mom checked me into an insane asylum (without telling anyone) and left me there._

_End Flashback_

I don't think anyone even knows yet, she probably told everyone that I went missing.

Daddy and Cynthia have always been on my side but Mom, Mom wanted a daughter, a normal daughter. When she gave birth to me she and Daddy were so happy but my first word wasn't Mommy or Daddy or anything like that, it was uncle. My parents were stunned; they had never said the word uncle around me. The next day my Uncle David and my Aunt Emma came for a surprise visit. That was my first vision, Uncle David was in front of me repeating the word uncle over and over and when my vision ended I said uncle.

It took a few years for me and my parents to understand that I was having visions. Once my mother found out that I was having visions, that I wasn't normal, she shunned me. She stopped calling me her little miracle; she stopped showing me off to people like I was her little angel. She stopped loving me. Instead she started calling me 'it' or 'thing', but if we were out in public together (which wasn't often) or had people over, she just tolerated me. Daddy thought that it didn't matter if I was not normal. He treated me the same way that he always did. He still loved me.

My visions were the reason for most of my parents' fights. Mom wanted me gone; she wanted me out of her life so she could pretend that I never existed, Daddy couldn't believe that she would treat her daughter the way she did. If only he knew about the early days.

My parents and I found out about my visions when I was about 5. When Daddy was gone at work and it was just Mom and me she would beat me. She screamed at me while she hit, saying things like: "Why couldn't you be a normal child? Why couldn't you be the way I want you to be?"

I would leave the house right after Daddy left for work, I would walk around the neighborhood, and come home right before he came back home. Soon I met Thomas and his friends, they live two streets over. Every day I would play with at least one of the kids to get out of the house and away from my mother.

About a year later, Mom gave birth to Cynthia. Once she was sure that Cynthia was normal, she stared treating her like she did me, before she was aware of my visions. I have always been a little jealous of Cynthia for having Mom's love, for being normal, but I have never been able to hate her for it. I love Cynthia too much to hate her over something like that.

I have never told anyone about my visions (Cynthia only found out about them because of Mom and Daddy's fights about them) because I was afraid that if I did they would shun me like my mom did and I have never told anyone about my mom beating me because no matter what she does or says to me, I will always love her.

Well, I didn't think that she would send me to an insane asylum for my visions but even after that I still can't find any hate towards my mom in my heart.

I have always tried to make her love me again, like she did when I was little, but no matter how hard I tried, she couldn't-no she wouldn't-love me like that again. After we realized that Cynthia was normal and I saw how Mom treated her, I realized that nothing I could do would get her to love me again.

"ALICE!"

I jumped out of my bed. "What!?" I yelled.

"You were trying to convince me to stay here, remember?" Grace said.

"Oh, right."

"You see visions?" She asked sitting on her bed that was across the room from me. I nodded. "That's . . ."

"Crazy? Insane? Abnormal?"

"No, well yes, but at least you do something interesting as your reason for being thrown in here."

"What is your reason?"

"I talk a lot."

I stared at her. "I know a lot of people who talk a lot and they are not in insane asylums."

"I talk about really random things when I get bored. Like little stories to keep me entertained, but instead of keeping them in my head, I say them out loud. One day my mom couldn't take it anymore and here I am."

"Oh, I see."

She nodded. "Tell me about your visions."

"Uh, how about tomorrow? IF you promise not to run out on me."

Grace sighed. "Fine, deal." We got up to walk over to each other, she shook my hand.

"Great, well I'm going to bed. Good night Grace." I walked back to my bed, laid back down and closed my eyes.

"Fine, I guess I should be going to bed too. Good night, Alice."

That was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep. That night, I dreamt about _him._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Well people R&R and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow people are actually reading my story and some people even put it on their favs and alerts, I feel so honored! And . . . I GOT A REVIEW (yes, one review but it's still my first review)! Thanks BelloTopaOpal! I know I'm strange but I still want to thank you everyone for even giving my story the time of day. So thanks! :D**

**Okay so this chappie is going to be from Alice's Mom's (Amanda) POV so you guys get know how the fight about Alice's vision went, what happened when her mom took Alice to the insane asylum, and what she told everyone about Alice being "missing". Oh and when Amanda says **_**it**_**, _thing, _or_ creature_ she's talking about Alice. And just to warn you, there is some mild cursing in this chappie. I'm not sure if I'm going to have more cursing later on or not though. Just a warning. **

**Well enjoy!**

**Recommended Books to Read: Cryptid Hunters by Roland Smith**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Amanda's POV (starting from when Alice came home after she had the fire vision.)

_What is its problem now?_ I thought as the thing ran, in _my_ house, to the kitchen without so much as an explanation as to why.

"Mary, what is wrong with you?" I asked, getting angry because it showed its father no respect, just ignoring him like that.

The thing was in there for a few seconds before it came back out with Cynthia's scarf and ran past me to the stairs. _Why is it acting stranger than normal? Well normal for it anyway._

Marshall **(A/N: Alice's Dad) **ran up the stairs after it, with one of its friends right on his heels. _If I don't at least pretend to care about it, the friend might get suspicions. But then again, he's friends with the thing, so he might not be all that bright._

With a sigh in defeat, I gradually made my way up the stairs.

When I got there, I looked over the men's shoulders to see it huffing and puffing. Unable to put up with the thing's attitude, I spoke to it. "Mary," hating to act like it was human, like it was normal, "what is the meaning of all this?"

The thing ignored me, again, and was silent for a few breaths before it spoke again. "How many times have Mom and I told you, Cynthia? Never, _ever_, hang your scarf over the stove!" Then the thing threw the scarf at my daughter. _How fucking dare it!? That thing shouldn't even think about doing such a thing to my baby! _

I started to go forward to make the thing remember it's place in the world but Marshall but his arm up to stop me. 'No,' he mouthed and inclined his head toward the creature's friend. _Damn_, I thought.

Cynthia, my poor baby, looked shocked. "How did you . . . ?" She started before it interrupted her.

"I had a vision, genius! Do you know how scary it is to actually see your family die and think that you might not ever see them again?" The thing started crying_. Hmm, I didn't know that it could cry. It probably can't, it's probably trying to imitate crying, there's no way that that can cry._

"Oh Alice, I'm so sorry." Cynthia jumped off her bed and leaped over to the creature with open arms. _How can she be so kind to that thing when it just yelled at her!?_ "I didn't think about it and-"

"I know you didn't think about it, Cynthia, you never do." It pushed my baby girl back. "If I came five minutes later it would have been too late Cynthia. . . ." It was crying harder now.

Its friend walked over to it and hugged the thing.

I was ready to give it what it deserved after being so cruel to poor Cynthia but again Marshall mouthed 'no', so I decided to go downstairs to get away from the creatures pathetic attempts at crying. Marshall was right behind me.

"I can't believe it! How dare it be that mean to its own sister!?" I whispered to Marshall once we were out of hearing range.

"Amanda, Mary is not an '_it'_! So stop calling her that. And we cannot start fighting with Thomas here." He whispered back.

"Who is Thomas?"

"Mary's boyfriend," he said that like it was as obvious as the sky being blue.

"It has a boyfriend?" I asked in disbelief.

"Stop calling her that!"

We were sitting on the couch in the living room now, we said nothing for a couple of minutes. Then "Thomas" and it came out of its room.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Brandon but I have to go home now." He said.

"Oh, you don't want to stay for dinner?" Marshall asked. I threw Marshall a dirty look. It's bad enough that the thing has to have dinner with us every night but now he wanted to one of its friends too?

"Sorry, I can't tonight." He said. _Oh, thank God! _"I really have to get going. Bye!"

"Bye," Marshall called out to him. I just nodded.

It saw him out and came back a few moments later.

"Mary, do you want to talk about your vision?" Marshall asked.

"Yes, Daddy." It sat on the other side of the couch from me. It told us about the vision it had about Cynthia's scarf starting a fire.

"That's still no reason to be so cruel to Cynthia. That was out of line," I scolded it when it was finished.

"What?" Marshall turned to me. "Cynthia almost killed us, I think that is reason enough to yell at her. If you didn't baby her all the time, then maybe she would stop hanging her scarf above the stove."

"Oh excuse me for treating my daughter well," I shot back at him.

"What about Mary? She's your daughter too but you treat her like dirt."

"That _thing_ is not my daughter!" I pointed to it, it hung its head. _Good, it should be ashamed of itself. _

"Stop calling Mary a thing!" Marshall howled at me, he jumped out of the love seat so he could stand over me. "Mary is a human being, so stop being so cruel to her!"

I jumped up as well. "No she is not! Human beings don't have 'visions' about the future. It's not normal, that thing is not normal!"

"It doesn't matter if she's not normal or not, she's still our daughter!"

"I refuse to think that _that_ is my daughter! I only have one daughter, Cynthia; I don't have any other children!"

"How could you even think that!? Mary is so nice to you even though you treat her so horribly. You don't deserve her respect or kindness, or anybody's for that matter!"

"Daddy," the creature stepped in-between Marshall and I. "I don't mind, please stop yelling."

"How could you not mind that your mother treats you so badly!?" He asked. I didn't really care about what it had it say. Unfortunately, I couldn't block out its annoying voice.

"Because I love her."

I snorted. "Like creature like you could love." I crossed my arms over my chest.

It hung its head again while Marshall threw me a dirty look. "I cannot believe you." Was all he said before _Mary_ pulled him up the stairs and out of my sight.

I could hear Marshall, Cynthia, and the creature talking in Cynthia's room. I couldn't hear what they were talking about though. Just then I had an idea.

_I might finally be able to get the thing out of my life, for good._

I went to kitchen where our telephone was and started dialing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, after Marshall left for work and Cynthia left for school, I asked it if it wanted to skip school to go shopping with me today. To make up for last night and all the times I was mean to it, it actually believed me and said yes.

So we went to town and shopped for a few hours. And I was very surprised that she got my shopping habits, and it was not as bad as I thought it would be. I still cannot stand it but the shopping was kind of fun, as long as it didn't talk.

After shopping at about every store in town, I told it that I wanted it to come with me to meet my little 'brother' who lives in the insane asylum down town. Well at least that is what I told it, I haven't talk to my brother in years. The thing said that it would love to and we started walking towards the asylum.

About 20 minutes later we arrived at the asylum. We walked through the front doors and walked up to desk where a woman probably in her late 30s with long black hair was sitting.

"Betlach," I told her.

Last night after my fight with Marshall and it, I called the insane asylum and checked it in. I gave them my maiden name. Even if Marshall did think to check the asylum, he wouldn't supect it to be under my _maiden_ name. I told the asylum's secretary that my nineteen year old daughter saw 'visions' and that she was crazy (which it is) and that her name was Mary Alice _Betlach_. They said that they were more than happy to take it in.

"Room 295. Go down this hallway, up the stairs, take a right, and it is three doors down on your left. Have a good day," she smiled.

"You too," it said. I just smiled and nodded.

We followed her instructions and there were two very muscular men standing on either side of its door. The one on the left was bald with a beard. He looked like he was in his mid thirties, and a little scary looking. The one on the right was . . . was . . . just beautiful. He had beautiful locks of curly blonde hair, very pale skin, tall, and looked about in his late teens or early twenties. And then he smiled, I thought that I would faint from feeling so light-headed. His teeth were pearl white and perfectly straight. I have never seen such a handsome man. But he didn't smile at me, he smiled at it. I felt a twinge of jealously and then I wanted to slap myself for being jealous of _it_. I felt completely pathetic for thinking of that.

I looked over to it and it looked like it was about to faint as well, with the biggest smile on its face. I wanted to laugh.

_It probably will not be smiling in a hour or two._

"Hello there Mrs. Betlach," the handsome man on the right said. Smiling that amazing smile.

It kept standing there without saying a word. "Hello there," I said. It was so distracted that it didn't even noticed that he called me Mrs. _Betlach_ instead of Mrs. Brandon. "This is Mary Alice." I gestured to it.

"Hello Mary Alice," he said. My goodness, his voice is beautiful! "My name is Cameron Gray," he bent down and kissed her hand, "it is a pleasure to meet you." I felt a flood of pure hatred surge through my veins. _Why is he being so kind to IT?! IT IS AN IT, IT'S NOT EVEN A HUMAN FOR GOD'S SAKE! _

"H-hello," it stammered.

"I look forward to your staying here Mary Alice."

"Please, call me Alice. Wait, what do you mean 'your staying here'?" _Oh shit! Well, I was going to have to explain this to it sometime._

"Could I talk to Mary privately for a moment?" I asked.

"But of course. Here is your room Alice," he gestured to the door behind him. He and the other man saw us into the room and closed the door. Although, the beautiful man never took his eyes off of it. _What could he possibly see in it?_

"Mother, what was that man talking about when he said, 'your staying here' and where is your brother?" It questioned.

"I honestly thought that you would have had a vision about this by now. Oh well, I am glad that I went through with it," I laughed.

"Mom, what are you talking about?"

"You really cannot figure it out now, can you?" It shook its head. "Well I think that it is rather a genius plan. I had the idea after that fight we had last night, I remembered my brother. When he was six years old, he lost control of his anger; our parents (non-sure of what to do) sent him to an insane asylum that they had heard about. I haven't heard from him since. So since I want to get rid of you I decided that I would send you to insane asylum, I thought that this was the perfect solution to get rid of you. Then I called this asylum, and checked you in. I took you shopping to try to get you to trust me so that when I asked you to come with me to the asylum to see my 'brother', you would come willingly."

By the time I finished my explanation, I was very pleased with myself. It really was a genius plan.

"So . . . your brother . . . is not here? Our shopping was . . . was a trick?" It was on the verge of tears again.

"Don't give me that shit! Why would I want to send time with a creature like you?" I huffed. "Now if you don't mind, I would rather not spend any more time with you than I need to." I turned to leave.

"What about Daddy and Cynthia and Thomas and my friends? They will come looking for me and when they find me, you will get in trouble. I don't want you to get in trouble, Mom." It said.

"But they would not be able to find you here because no one would think that you would be here. And since the workers would not let you leave here, you cannot tell them that you are here. I will certainly not be telling anyone that you are here either, so you will not be going anywhere for a while. Well have fun!" I said with a fake smile and turned to leave. It let me leave without another word.

As I was walking down the hall, the two men who were down the hallway walked past me.

The beautiful one gave me a death stare and whispered in my ear as he past. "Vile woman."

"What?" I turned around but they were already walking into its door. The beautiful man looked horribly at me once more before closing the door behind him. I continued walking.

_Did he hear what I told it? How could he have? But why else would he say something so rude to me? _

"Have a nice day."

I turned to see the same woman behind the front desk, pulling me away from my thoughts about the strange beautiful man.

"Ah, yes. You too," I smiled.

I left the building feeling excited. Never again will I have to see that pathetic excuse for a person again!

The walk home was uneventful. But my excitement grew as the reality of it being gone set in.

As I got closer to my house I saw Marshall's car in the driveway. _I better play this up._ I pretended to be sad and ran to the house. As soon as I got to the front door I started crying and pounded on the door.

"Amanda, what is wrong?" Marshall asked opening the door.

"Mary . . . shopping . . . gone." I panted.

"What? What is wrong with Mary?" He asked moving me towards the couch. "Calm down, Amanda, shh."

After a few moments, I found my voice. "Mary and I went shopping, at our last store I turned my back to her for two seconds and when I turned back, she was gone! I looked all over the store but she was gone."

There was a second of silence before Marshall grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back so that we could look into each other's eyes.

"You went shopping with Mary?" He asked suspiciously.

"Yes, I felt horrible about last night. So to make it up to her, I thought I could take her shopping. You were right, I did not deserve her kindness after all the horrible things I did and said to her. Guilt had caught up to me after all these years but I wanted to make things right between us. I thought that if I let her skipped school today to go shopping it could be a start to fixing things." He nodded. "But I lost her and now she is gone." I started sobbing again.

"It's all right, Amanda." He sounded as if he believed me now. "We will get her back do not worry."

I wanted to laugh, did he really think that I could like that creature? _Good luck getting her back, because you are going to need it_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the pasts few days, I have been thinking about how wonderful everything worked out with making it disappear. Marshall did believe me about losing it, that night he called the police and they said that they would look for her (but the police in our town do not do anything, I am positive that they would not find her). Marshall and I told Cynthia about it the day I left it at the asylum, she took it pretty hard but in a few years she will forget all about it.

Shortly after the telephone started ringing. I answered it, "Hello, Brandon residence, Amanda speaking."

"Hello Mrs. Brandon, I think I have the wrong phone number. I am looking for Ms. Betlach."

_Shit!_ "Oh, I will go get her. Can you wait a moment?"

"Of course I can."

"Great, hold on." I walked away from the phone and walked back a minute later. "Hello, Ms. Betlach speaking."

"Hello Ms. Betlach, this is Ms. Knapp from the insane asylum. I am sorry to inform you but the patient you checked in a few days ago has disappeared. She is presumed dead, I am so sorry for your loss."

_It's dead? Yes! This is better than I could ever hope for, yes!_ I started jumping up and down with joy.

"Uh, hello? Ms. Betlach, are you there?" Ms. Knapp asked.

"Oh, yes. I am here, thank you for letting me know of Mary. And thank you for your concern, I really appreciate it." I said, trying to fill my voice with fake sadness.

"You are welcome. Try to feel better, good bye."

"I will, good bye," I hung up the telephone and started screaming in delight.

There is no way that Marshall will find it now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Six months later, Marshall and I decided that we should move out of state somewhere. He gave up hope of finding it and he said that our house and this town had too many memories of it. After Cynthia was released from school for the summer we left town.

At first, Cynthia refused to leave because she honestly thought that it would come back one day and Cynthia did not want it to come home and see it empty. After weeks of convincing her, she still did not want to go but she agreed to go.

With that we left and we never looked back. I, for one, could not have been happier to leave that town and it behind me forever.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, SORRY! I wanted to update a lot sooner but I really didn't want to write this chappie. I don't know about you guys, but I hate Amanda. Writing from her POV sucked and I don't want to write another chappie from her POV again (but sadly I think I might do one more for her POV -sighs-). I don't really like this chappie, Amanda was so fucking mean and I just plain hated it, so don't hate me if you think that Amanda is cruel too.**

**Okay so I got 1 review (Yayz) but I got like 65 hits (YAYZ!), I'm not asking for every single person to review but if a few more people could tell me what you think about my story (or some changes or suggestions) I REALLY appreciate feedback!**

**One more thing, sorry about any mistakes in the last 2 chappies (especially this chappie, I wanted to put it up now because I'm tired and I don't like you guys having to wait around) I don't have a beta. If anyone would like to beta my story let me know in a review or a private message. **

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who is putting up with me and my story! Oh, I'm going to try to get the next chappie up either Friday or Saturday (hopefully) and it will be from the amazingly beautiful guy's POV. Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello there my peps, lol. Well guess what. I GOT TWO REVIEWS! YAYZ! (does happy dance) Oh and you know what can you do to make my mood even better? I know, you people could write me some more REVIEWS! :D **

**Oh also, I kind of changed some of the details that were in Twilight and/or completely ignored them to better fit my story (translation: I was about 3/4s of the way through this chappie when I remember a part of Twilight that I wanted to double check on and it turned out that it was nothing like how I thought it was it was -important for this chappie too- and I was too lazy to rewrite this chappie and the first two chappies. I'll explain it better in later chappies because it would just confuse you now -if I explained if I haven't already-).**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

**Recommended Books to Read: Mary, Bloody Mary by Carolyn Meyer**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series or its characters (sadly).**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cameron's POV (Starting from right before Amanda and Alice showed up at the asylum)

"Mr. Garfield and Mr. Gray, could I get your help, please?" Ms. Knapp asked Howard and me.

"Of course, Ms. Knapp," I answered. Howard just nodded.

"Oh thank you both. We have a new patient checking in today and I need someone to be at her room when she gets here. Do you two mind waiting for her?"

"No, not at all," I gave her a reassuring smile.

"That is all right with me," Howard answered.

"Thank you two again. Her room is room #209," Ms. Knapp told to us.

"You are welcome, Ms. Knapp." I waved to her while making my way to Room 209 with Howard right behind me.

"Well," Howard started once we were out of hearing range. "Another insane girl, like we need any more." He shook his head.

I threw him a dirty look. "Stop being mean. These girls have it hard enough, do you not think so?"

"I am not being mean; I am simply saying what is on my mind."

"In a mean way."

"Why do you care? It is not like you personally know this girl, is it?"

"I do not know her but I do not appreciate people being mean to others. You should know that by now, Howard, after how long we have worked here."

"Yes, I know but I still was not being mean."

"Why must you start fights with everyone?" I asked, getting annoyed by Howard.

"I do not fight with everyone. I do not know what you are talking about." He countered defensively.

"Of course you don't," I said sarcastically. We had reached the room now and we stood on both sides of the door, waiting for the new patient to arrive.

There were a few moments of silence between us before the scents hit me. There were two new scents, both very similar to the other.

_The new patient must be here,_ I thought. _With a relative, I prehaps. _

"Betlach," I heard someone say downstairs say. _Well that is a woman's voice, but is she the patient or the relative?_

"Room 295. Go down this hallway, up the stairs, take a right and it is three doors down on your left. Have a good day." Ms. Knapp replied.

"You too," another woman said. _What a musically beautiful voice! Wait, what did I just think?_ I shook my head. _Stop thinking such absurd thoughts. You have to find food today, not think about beautiful voices. If you don't find food for James today, he's going to be livid. When was the last time he drank? When was the last time I drank? _

"Gray, look who's coming our way," Howard whispered to me. I turned my head to see two very beautiful women walking over to us. _Beautiful? Come on __Cameron, focus._ But focusing was just too hard to do. The women looked almost exactly alike except that one looked a few years older than the other, the older looking one was a few inches taller and the taller one's hair was pulled into a bun while the other had really short hair. Are they sisters? Both women had the same color black hair (even with the length differences) and same facial features. But their walks were different. The taller one had a more arrogant walk, as if the world pays attention to her and her alone. While the shorter one's walk was incredibly graceful, the most graceful of anyone I had ever seen. Along with their walks, their eyes were also different. The taller woman had greedy hazel eyes that demanded attention, while the shorter woman had breathtaking piercing blue eyes that looked at the world with youth and curiosity that most adults lose as they grow up. I couldn't tear my gaze away from those deep electric blue eyes.

Once they were in front of us, I, unfortunately, tore myself away from the blue orbs that were locked on me to be polite and face Mrs. Betlach while greeting her. "Hello Mrs. Betlach."

"Hello there," she answered. I turned back to the mysterious beauty and smiled. "This is Mary Alice," she continued.

"Hello Mary Alice," I said. "My name is Cameron Gray," I bent down and kissed her hand gently, "it is a pleasure to meet you."

"H-hello," she fumbled.

"I look forward to your staying here Mary Alice." I said sincerely.

"Please, call me Alice. Wait, what do you mean 'your staying here'?"

I opened my mouth to answer her bizarre question when Mrs. Betlach spoke up. "Could I talk to Mary privately for a moment?"

"But of course. Here's your room Alice," I opened her door and Howard and I showed them in. As soon as I closed the door, Howard started almost running down the hall. I sighed and went after him. He was always like this, all giddy and full of energy, when he was around gorgeous women. He went to the end of the hall before abruptly stopping and turning around to face me.

"Did you see those two, Gray? They sure are easy on the eyes. Which one do you think is more attractive? I would have to say Mrs. Betlach. I don't know why but something about that woman is just drawing me in. What about you? I think that she must be a very social person. With that aura, how could she not be? Did you see her eyes? They have the incredible beauty to them that . . ." Howard likes to talk a lot, especially about women, so I let him go on, knowing that he could talk without needing someone to actually response for quite some time.

My mind wandered back to Alice, no matter how much I tried not to think about her. Her beauty was impossible to ignore and her childlike features seemed to enhance her radiant looks. During my thoughts I heard voices. I strained harder to hear what they were saying.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" _Alice? That is her voice but what are she and Mrs. Betlach talking about? So Mrs. Betlach is her mother? You wouldn't be able to tell by looking at them. _I know it's wrong to eavesdrop but my curiosity got to the better of me so I continued to listen.

"You really cannot figure it out now, can you?" There was a short pause. "Well I think that it is rather a genius plan. I had the idea after that fight we had last night, I remembered my brother. When he was six years old, he lost control of his anger; our parents (non-sure of what to do) sent him to an insane asylum that they had heard about. I haven't heard from him since. So since I want to get rid of you I decided that I would send you to insane asylum, I thought that this was the perfect solution to get rid of you. Then I called this asylum, and checked you in. I took you shopping to try to get you to trust me so that when I asked you to come with me to the asylum to see my 'brother', you would come willingly." Mrs. Betlach sounded so proud of herself. Sending her child to an insane asylum to get rid of her, that's wicked.

"So . . . your brother . . . is not here? Our shopping was . . . was a trick?" Alice's voice was full of such sadness. All I wanted to do was make her feel better.

"Don't give me that shit! Why would I want to send time with a creature like you? Now if you don't mind, I would rather not waste any more of my time with you than I need to." That woman is more coldhearted than I ever thought she could be!

"What about Daddy and Cynthia and Thomas and my friends? They will come looking for me and when they find me, you will get in trouble. I don't want you to get in trouble, Mom." How could Alice worry about that . . . that creature of a person after how horribly she treats her!?

"But they would not be able to find you here because no one would think that you would be here. And since they workers would not let you leave here you cannot tell them where you are. I will certainly not be telling anyone where you are, so you will not be going anywhere for a while. Well have fun!" I heard Alice's door open and hurried toward the door. When Howard realized that Mrs. Betlach was walking our way he briskly came up beside me, never looking away from Mrs. Betlach. When she and I passed each other, I whispered to her, "Vile woman."

"What?" She sounded stunned. _Good,_ I thought. But I quickly told myself to forget about her (thankfully I would not see her again) and opened Alice's door. Howard walked in ahead of me, just as I was about 

to go in I saw Mrs. Betlach standing in the hallway staring at me. I made sure that I gave her a dirty look before I went into Alice's room, completely forgetting about Mrs. Betlach.

I saw that Alice was on her roommate's bed (I guess that she does not know which bed is hers) and she was crying. I looked over to Howard, who had a panicked look on his face (he's not very good with woman crying). I walked over to Alice and bent down on my knees to look at her.

"Alice," I said. She looked up at me, even with her tearstained face, she looked beautiful. It was clear that she would not talk about what happened with her mother, I could not blame her. I would not want to talk about her either. I stood up and walked over to Howard, who was still looking confused and panicked. "Maybe you should go," I whispered in his ear.

"Why should _I _go?" He whispered back defensively.

I sighed. _Why must he always be so difficult?_ "In case you were not aware of this before, you don't look like the friendliest person in the crowd."

Howard looked offended, he looked down at himself. _Is he really that oblivious?_ "Do I really look like that?" _Maybe he _is _really that oblivious._

"Can you please just trust me a little on this and go? You should probably go find Alice's roommate and tell her that Alice has moved in." I looked back at Alice. She was watching me with increasing curiosity though her face was red and soaked from the crying. I turned around to Howard to see that he followed my gaze. "But when you do find her, tell her that she should wait a few minutes before coming to meet Alice."

Howard averted his gaze from Alice to back to me and nodded his head. "All right," he answered. But then, like a child, he wheeled around so that his back was facing me. "But I still cannot believe that a person (who I have known for almost a year and calls himself my friend) can be so cold-hearted to me and basically call me ugly." From his voice it sounded as if he was on the verge of tears. Crying women I can handle, crying men were a whole different story.

"H-Howard, I never called you ugly. Please let me expla . . ." Panicked, I stepped around Howard to see his face. And what do I see? Howard smiling trying to bite back laughter. Relieved that I would not have to try to comfort Alice AND Howard, I sighed loudly. "Howard, you have such an abnormal sense of humor." Then I made my voice sound with mock anger. "Howard, how dare you trick me like that? How do I know that this is not the first time that you lied to me like that? I don't know if I can ever trust you again."

Howard smiled. "I am even more greatly offended that you could even think about wrongly accusing me for things I could possibly never do. I need some time alone to deal with my sorrow of this betrayal." He turned away from me and headed towards the door.

"Of course you do," I muttered. How come every time Howard and I "fight" like that he needs 'some time alone to deal with my sorrow of this betrayal' which translates to 'I am going to hid in the workers' room with the food hidden away here for the rest of the day'? "Fine, just remember that you have a job today."

He sighed overdramatically and looked over his shoulder at me. "Why must you remind me?"

"Because if I do not, then you would not do it."

"That was the point," he said quietly, so quietly that if I had less sensitive ears, I would not have been able to hear him. He closed the door behind him and I heard his footsteps walking down the hall (towards the workers' room). Then I realized that I was alone with an extremely stunning young woman. Correction, I then realized that I was alone with an extremely stunning young human woman, whose heart was pounding harder pushing her blood faster through her veins.

Is she thinking about being alone with me? Is that why her heart is pounding faster? Was what the part of me that was still human was thinking. My vampire part could think of nothing but her blood racing and that her blood was what my unquenched thirst was longing for.

(A/N: I was thinking about ending the chappie there but I know that I might not be on for a while. So . . . I'll be nice and continue ;D)

I was being torn in two. These past hundred years of being a vampire (and my striving to keep my human part of me alive) has given me enough self control over my thirst to be around humans and not be overwhelmed by thirst. Hell, I had enough self control to work at an insane asylum and actually have friendships with some of the humans (like Howard). But the reason I work at the insane asylum is to lure unwanted and lonely patients (that no one would miss or care about, and there are a lot of them in this asylum) outside so James and I could eat when we need to, stay in this town for awhile, and no one get suspicious about us. But I absolutely hundred percent loathe drinking human blood. And I, unlike most if not all other vampires, love humans! They really are fascinating mammals, and most vampires seem to forget that they were once humans themselves.

James is, as he claims, a "normal" vampire who sees humans as food and nothing more. He thinks that my working at the asylum is unessential and a waste of time when all we have to do is pick people off the streets at night. But no matter how much I argue with James about humans, he is just too stubborn to listen to me.

But lately not many new patients have checked in and I didn't want to kill any of the others, so I just decided to wait until someone new checks in. James got tired of waiting after a few weeks and went hunting on his own but I kept waiting. Waiting for someone, _anyone,_ to check in that would be a loner. And this girl is perfect! A loner, no one would miss her or care about her, AND SHE'S FULL OF BLOOD! What more could I want? But this girl, I looked at Alice again (well continued to look at Alice, I could not tear my gaze away from her), how could I ever kill Alice? She is so small and fragile and innocent and radiant and . . .

But the thirst! If I don't drink someone soon I could die starvation! And her scent is inconceivably amazing! The best scent from a human that I have ever smelt!

"I, um . . ." Alice started saying, interrupting my internal war with myself (A/N: Did that make sense?). She took a deep breath, cleared her throat, and wiped away a few stray tears. "I never . . . got your name." She said shyly, avoiding my gaze. _Alright, you can do this. Just focus on being human and the conversation, not her blood. Repeat, NOT her blood. Now, what did she ask? My . . . name? Yes, that was right, my name._

"Oh, pardon me Alice; I am terribly sorry for not introducing myself properly. My name is Cameron Gray." Keep her talking, about _anything,_ well anything except blood that is. "So Alice . . ." Oh, what to talk about?!

"How long have you been working here, Mr. Gray?" Alice questioned. I quickly brought my head up, I could not believe that she just blurted out a question like that. What with her crying and shyness. "Oh I am sorry. I should not have asked such a question. And on top of that, I interrupted you. Sorry go on with what you were saying."

"Please Alice; call me Cameron and I am sorry I was just shocked that you asked the question like that. It was a perfectly fine question. I just thought that you were shy. Anyway, I have been working here for about eleven months."

"Are you sure Mr. Gray? It would be alright if I called you Cameron and you are not mad?" _She is back to being shy again. _

"Of course I am fine with it and I am not mad."

"Okay, Cameron. So who was that man you were talking with just now?"

I laughed. "His name is Howard Garfield. I know that he is a little . . ." Hmmm, what was the right word to describe Howard?

"Frightening looking?" Alice offered.

I laughed again. "Yes, you could say that, actually a lot of people would agree with you, but once you get to know him you realized that he has a heart of gold."

"I have to see that to believe it."

"I can understand why you think that but it's true. Trust me, in a few days he'll be one of your best friends."

"Alright, tomorrow I will . . . I will . . . talk to him. How about that? See if he really would become 'one of my best friends'?"

"Okay, tomorrow should be very interesting."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I know Howard very well but I'm not sure how he would react to you."

"Why do you think that he would treat me differently from any other woman?"

"Because you are special."

"What did you say?"

_Wait, what did I say? Unfortunately, I think I said that she was special. Crap, I did. What do I tell her?_ "I said that you are special."

Alice paused for a moment before she asked, "Why do you think that?" It might have just been me, but it looked like there was a little hope in her eyes.

I smiled, "Oh, just a hunch."

She smiled. "Well, I have a hunch that you are special too."

_I think I am going to like having her here. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Okay well first off, I AM SOOOO SORRY!! I meant to update a whole lot fucking sooner but school started a few weeks ago and then Hurricane Fay hit and I couldn't go on the computer (although we did get to miss a week of school, so I say that it was worth it ;D). I am going to try, TRY to update every week or two but I might not get to update for a few weeks because I will be extremely busy and I am going to go on a weekend trip to Atlanta, GA with some of my friends next weekend and I can't wait!! :D**

**Oh, next chappie will also be from Cameron's POV.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First off, thanks to redrose196 and Blkdahlia01 for your reviews. You have made me very happy! **

**Well you're lucky because I don't have anything else to babble about so this is the end of my nothing of an author's note!**

**Recommened Books to Read: Chasing the Flaconers by Gordon Korman **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cameron's POV:

_I think I am going to like having her here._

_Knock, knock. _The pause lasted for about a second before Grace Williams, Alice's roommate, opened the door, barreled into the room and engulfed Alice in a bear hug that could possibly crush a vampire and began talking so fast that her words blurred together.

"I finally got my new roommate; I have been waiting way too long for you to show up. Gosh, I have been so lonely here, all alone in my room with no one to talk to. And my goodness, you are so pretty and adorable and a lot cuter than Mr. Garfield said you were. And . . ." I did not bother to keep up with Grace's babble after that.

"Ms. Williams, I . . ." I started before Grace cut me off.

"Where did you come from? Why are you here? Do you have any brothers or sisters? Why . . . ?" She continued on, while still squeezing the life out of Alice.

"Ms. Williams . . ." Again, Grace continued kept right on talking, still ignoring me.

"That is not going to work, you know."

I turned around to see Howard standing in the door with his arms crossed looking very amused. "How long have you been standing there?" I questioned.

"I just got here. I did what you said to do . . ."

"What? Your job?"

"Yes that, and see what happens when I do my job?" He pointed to Grace and the now limp Alice. "I found Grace with Emma in the courtyard talking, as soon as I said the word 'roommate' and 'here', Grace took off running. I have never seen her run so fast, _I _could not even keep up with her."

"I did not know that she wanted a roommate _that_ badly," I said.

"Neither did I," Howard laughed. I looked over to Grace and Alice again. "And I did not know that a human's face could turn that shade of blue." Howard barely finished his sentence before he bellowed with laughter.

"Stop laughing, I think Alice really may need our help."

Howard eventually calmed down enough to agree. It took _both_ Howard and I to release Alice of Grace's death hug. When Alice was freed she was panting so hard I thought that she might faint, and of course Grace did not stop talking and asking Alice questions through this.

"Why is Grace so talkative today? I know that she is a talker but I have not heard her talk this much in three years!" I whispered to Howard.

"I am not sure what is with her, but I do not think that Alice would be safe alone with Grace. Grace could hug her again and end up killing her!" He chuckled.

"Is it too much to ask you to be serious for once in your life?"

"You should know the answer to that, yes."

"Of course," I muttered. "You know, I do not think that Grace has taken a single breath since she got here."

Howard snickered. "If we do not stop her from talking soon, haha, she could suffocate," Howard guffawed.

"You are just hilarious, Howard," I rolled my eyes.

"MR. GRAY AND MR. GARFIELD!"

"WHAT!?" Howard and I both shouted.

"You know, it is very rude to ignore someone when they are talking to you." Grace said.

"Well thank you for educating us on that life lesson, Ms. Williams," Howard answered.

I sighed; Howard could be more childish than a two year old sometimes. "What were you asking us, Ms. Williams?"

"I was asking if you two could give my new roommate and I some privacy for girl talk."

"Girl talk?" Howard and I asking in union.

"Yes, now if you could be so kind, go."

"What if we do not want to be kind?" Howard challenged.

I grabbed Howard's arm. "Just come on." I pulled Howard forward. We were almost out the door before I remembered something. "Oh, Alice."

"Yes?" It sounded as if her breathing was almost normal now.

"Are you alright with us leaving?"

"Mr. Gray, I am offended. Why would she not be alright with you leaving? I, for one, am getting annoyed with you two now, well more annoyed with Howard than usual anyway, so could you please?" Now Grace started shoving us out of the room. Once we were out of the way, she closed the door and locked it.

"I wonder what girl talk is about?" Howard asked, more to himself than me. We started walking down the hallway and went about our normal jobs around the asylum. I could not help but worry about Alice. I never given much thought as to Grace being dangerous before but after seeing her hug someone, I shuddered. Apparently, she is more dangerous than any other insane human here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At about one o'clock, I managed to find a loner patient and was gratefully, but unfortunately, able to satisfy my thirst.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day continued on as normal. Until around three o'clock.

Howard had come up to me panting, I waited for him to catch his breath but eventually I grew impatient. "What happened now, Howard?"

He said one word and with that word I suddenly grew terrified. "Alice."

"Howard," I grabbed his shoulders so that he could look me in the eyes, "what happened to Alice?"

He answered in between breaths. "She . . . tried . . . to . . . escape . . . asylum . . . now."

"What do you mean?"

"She . . . climbed out . . . of . . . a window and . . . took off . . . running."

"Where is she now? Did they get her?"

"Yes. She is . . . in . . . her room."

"Are you alright?" I asked, he looked a little too pale . . . for a human anyway. He nodded. I let go of his shoulders, and took off running (making sure that it was at a fast human run and nothing faster) to Alice's room.

I did not knock on her door before I opened it; I just had to make sure that she was alright. I opened it and nearly fell over from relief. Alice was here, she was not running around outside of the asylum where James likes to stalk to see if he can capture some stray runaways from the asylum for a "snack". Alice was lying on her bed (Grace must have told her which bed was hers) looking bored. She looked up when she heard the door open. "Cameron?"

"Thank God!" I whispered, it felt wonderful to hear her voice now.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I heard that you tried to escape just now. Did you?"

"Yes," she looked down as if she was ashamed.

"Why?"

"Because . . ." She stopped and looked as if she was about to cry, I decided that it was probably a not a good idea to ask her that right now.

"How far did you get before they caught you? Who did catch you?" I asked.

"Mr. Garfield caught me; he saw me jump out of one of the windows and went after me. I did not even make it to the woods behind the asylum before he tackled me."

No wonder James did not get her! It is sunny outside so he could not even leave the woods. Or maybe he wasn't even here when she left the building, he could have been somewhere else, hunting.

"Well that is good, wait, Howard tackled you?"

"Yes, he did." _I need to make a mental note to talk to Howard about that._

"Alright, well, promise me that you will not try to make a break for it again. You do not know what is out there in the woods." _Like, for example, vampires._

She started to argue but then decided against it. "Fine, I will not try to run away again."

I sighed in relief. "Thank you. Well, I have to get back to work. Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Yes, I am fine, do not worry about me."

I smiled, "Alright, bye Alice."

"Bye Cameron."

I closed her door and headed down the hall. _She is safe, she has NOT been devoured by James and she still has her blood. She is safe._ I repeated this chant in my head for the rest of the day until I saw Alice again when I was leaving. We talked for a few minutes, said our goodbyes, then we went our separate ways. _And to think, that I am going to get to see her every day. How lucky am I?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, who is she?"

"Who is who?" I asked. I had just left the asylum and was in the woods with James, where we spend most of our time together when I am not working.

"Oh you know who, you have her scent all over you. She was the human who escaped the human adult day care, today."

Alice!_ Shit, why does he want to know about Alice?_

_Easy, because she has one of the most intoxicating scents of any human, anywhere!_

_But I thought that it was just me who thought that way about Alice, I did not imagine (but feared) that she would smell the same to James._

_Would you stop talking to yourself, James is waiting for an answer!_

_Oh, right._

"Her? She is just a new patient who arrived today." I tried to sound nonchalant. To myself, I sounded like an idiot, but all that mattered was what James thought.

"Does she smell good to you?" James questioned.

"She is not that much different than any other human."

He paused for a minute or so before continuing. "Can you get her for me?" If my heart was still beating, I would have had a heart attack.

"W-what do you mean?" I stuttered.

"I mean, can you bring her to me to feed? To me she smells incredible and I have to have her." The blood lust in his eyes was truly terrifying. What the hell am I going to do?

"N-no."

James's head whipped around from the direction of the asylum to me. His eyes looked dangerous enough to kill on their own. "What do you mean 'no'?" His voice was dangerously calm too.

I felt myself getting braver (at least that was the lie I was telling myself) and this time my voice was even. "I mean, I am not getting the girl for you."

"Why? You said that she is no different to you than any other patient, so why can I not have her?" His voice was starting to get louder with rage and no amount of lying was going to help me now. I have seen James in fights before and it was frightening to watch. I had vowed to myself that I would do whatever it took to avoid a fight with him, but I will not let James have Alice. But how could I help her. I cannot take her away somewhere, James is a tracker and he has smelled Alice already. No matter where she goes, it would only be a matter of time before James found her. "I guess it really does not matter."

I spun my head around to face him once again. "What?"

"I do not know what you thought this was between us Cameron, it is not like we are friends or anything, I merely asked your permission for the woman out of politeness. I plan to have her with or without your blessing." James laughed darkly. "Besides, if she is so important to you, then you must fight for her and that would make it more entertaining. So, are you going to die honorably or would you rather me kill you now?"

_That bastard! How fucking dare he do this to me after all I have done for him! Well I am not the one how is going to die tonight, and it sure as hell is not going to be Alice either._ "Let the battle begin," I said then turned around ran for the asylum, with James right on my heels.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Sorry for the short chappie but I thought that this would make a better ending then the other one I had planned, and it would have been way too long if I did everything I had planned for this chappie in one chappie. Also, I might not have updated today if I went any farther. Plus, it ended in a cliffie! Muh ha ha! My first cliffie, I might add. I am so proud of myself. XD I am also proud of myself because I updated on time for once! Whoo hoo, go me! D**

**Anyway, I am starting to get some more reviews! I am sooooo happy with all 4 of my reviews, haha. But I still have no beta, if anyone who is a beta, is reading my story (and actually likes it), who would like to beta my story let me know in a review OR a private message (yes I finally figured out how to do that and for the people who don't know, PM stands for private message and people send them to your email. Also R&R stands for read and review, that one took me a while, lol). Okay I will shut up now and start working on chappie 5! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: What's up my pretties? Okay, well some of you have been asking when Jasper is coming into the story, the truth is: he's not. Kidding! Haha, I would be depressed if he wasn't. He will coming be in, in about 2, maybe 3 chappies (including this one). And to LaLaLa, your review made me laugh but this is NOT a Cameron/Alice fanfic (but if you think that you probably won't like this chappie very much, while this is probably my favorite chappie! So much action, finally!). In Twilight, James told Bella that the vampire that changed Alice loved her (and in case you haven't figured it out that is Cameron) and since these past few chappies have been from his POV I had to show how he fell in love with her blah, blah, blah, you know how love stories go but I guess I MIGHT be getting a little carried away with Cameron (I kinda fell in love with him so I ended up giving him a bigger part than he was going to get and writing from his POV instead of Alice's. Sorry XD Oh well, it's my story so deal with it, haha XD). Now, before this author's note ends up being longer than the chappie, here's chappie 5! (Warning- There's a lot more cursing in this chappie.)**

**Recommended Books to Read: The Book Thief by Markus Zusak (it's really long and kinda boring but it does get good and the ending is increadable! And it made me cry.)**

**Disclaimer: I DO not own Twilight! (Hehe)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cameron's POV (again, sorry):

"You cannot honestly think that you can beat me," James sneered at me. _How could you have ever trust this man, Cameron? _James and I were running side by side now; I rammed my body into James, sending him flying. The look on his face was pure shock; he still looked like that even after he knocked down a few trees during his landing. _That should take him a moment or two to recover from._

I picked up my paced (running faster than the average vampire and James. I am SO glad that I have always been faster than James) and hurried to Alice's room.

Most of the people in the asylum were asleep and no one was in the hallway. I opened the door to Alice's and Grace's room, both women were asleep. _Thank God! At least I do not have to worry about Grace._ I gently picked up Alice from her bed and carried her out of the room (making sure that I closed the door behind us). Alice felt so warm in my arms, and she looked so peaceful in her sleep. For a second, I forgot about James, I forgot that he was trying to kill us, I forgot that I was a vampire and she was a human, I forgot about everything but her.

Alice did not even stir when I picked her up off of her bed but at the end of the hallway I could feel her move in my arms. I tried to make her more comfortable but that only made her stir even more. After a few seconds she opened her eyes, "Cameron?"

_Shit! Why is nothing going right tonight!?_ "Yes, Alice."

She closed her eyes again and mumbled, "I'm cold but your voice is stunning."

_Wow, I should listen to her when she is half awake more often! Wait, what else did she say? She's cold? Shit, my body! My body must feel cold to her, what do I do? I probably should have grabbed her blanket when I got her. Well too late for that, but where am I going to take her?_

"Hello Cameron."

_SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT, WHY MUST EVERYTHING GO WRONG IN MY LIFE?!_ "Hello James." I looked up from Alice's breathtaking face to James's cold and deadly one.

James glanced at Alice, "Such a lovely looking human, isn't she? Such a shame she smells so good. Don't you think?" James is always like this once he knows that his prey as no chance of escaping, his voice was charming and polite, his body language was relaxed, but his smile was sinister. There was no point in talking to him, he would just gloat from here and out until he killed us. _How the hell am I going to get us out of this?_ "Oh Cameron, I am quite disappointed. I thought that you of all people would put up a much better fight. I guess it was spending all that time with those humans, it made you weak. I knew they were no good, except as food. But I guess this is the only way you are going to learn, to die because of these pitiful creatures. What a pity?"

"James, you are really starting to piss me off. Are you going to do something or just prate on and on?"

"What? Do you want her to die that badly?" Alright, now I was beyond pissed. If I was still human, I was sure that my face would have flushed with anger. "Aw, have I made you upset? Oh well." He lunged forward, teeth bared, straight for Alice's neck. I rotated around so I covered Alice and then felt the pain of James's teeth sinking into my flesh. I bit back my cry of pain, refusing to give James any satisfaction. I kicked my leg back and hit James in the stomach, his teeth left my back and he flew a few feet back.

I ignored my pain and looked down at Alice's face. She was fine and that was all that matter. I quickly opened the closest door (which had no one in it) and laid Alice on the floor next to the door. I closed the door and in a second there was less than a foot of space between James and I. "Listen you asshole, you will NOT touch her. You will not speak to her, you will not look at her, you will not think about her, you will not get within a hundred thousand miles of her and most importantly: You. Will. Not. Bite. Her. EVER! Do you understand, or is that too much for you?"

James stepped closer so that we were face to face. "You know what; I don't think I do." With that he punched me in the stomach and tried to step around me to Alice's door. I grabbed his arm, dragged him back and tried to hit him in the face with my free arm. But he snatched my arm right before it made contact with his face and twisted it backwards. "Sorry Cameron but I guess letting you play with your little humans has backfired on me." His teeth once again punctured my skin but this time they went deeper and deeper and I felt rather than heard the sickening snap of the bone in my right arm. This time I could not keep the scream from escaping my lips. I heard my right arm plop onto the ground. "Don't worry Cameron," though my back was to him, I could hear the smile in James's voice, "it will all be over so-."

"Cameron?!"

James and I looked up to see a fully awake Alice standing in the doorway of the room I put her in looking horrified. _Fuck! What the hell am I going to do now?!_ "Hello Miss, I don't believe that we have had the pleasure of meeting." James let go of me. I fell to the ground, but he ran to Alice. I flipped my body over and captured his leg in my left hand, James stumbled but eventually fell.

"RUN!!" I yelled to Alice.

"B-but . . ." She was starting to sob.

"GO! NOW!!" She looked down at me, tears streaking down her face, it killed me to know that I was the reason she was crying. But never the less, she turned around and took off.

"Now this is getting interesting," I turned to see James already standing, looking after Alice. "I have always preferred a good chase, but you already know that, Cameron. Though, it would be more fun if you could at least TRY to protect her. I would stay to torture you just a bit longer but I do not want her getting too far." He paused for a moment before continuing. "What's with the long face? Tell you what," he bent down to his knees and gripped my face in his hand, "I'll bring you her head. Feel better now?"

"I am going to fucking KILL you!" I roared. I clutched James's arm and bite it off, he howled in pain. I threw his arm down the hall. "Now we are even."

"We were never even Cameron; it's about time you learned that." He threw his arm back to hit me again but I rolled out of the way as his arm came forward. I jumped to my feet.

"Too bad I was a horrible student." I kicked him in the stomach, this time he went all the way to the end of the hall. I grabbed my right arm off the ground as I ran off after Alice, her scent still fresh. I was hoping that James would be down for a while as I reattached my arm. After a few seconds I found her in a janitor closet. I opened the door. "Alice," I whispered her name.

"Cameron? Is that you?"

"Yes Alice," I went to the back of the closet and bent down to touch her arm; "it's me."

She threw her arms around me. "Cameron, I was so scared. I thought that he was going to kill you!" She was crying so hard, she was shaking.

I rubbed my hand down her back trying to sooth her. "Alice, it's alright now. I am alright now, but that man is dangerous and he is after you. You . . ."

"Why is he after me?" She interrupted me.

"Because . . _." Damn, how am I going to explain that one?_ "Well . . . We should get going before he finds us." I grabbed Alice's hand and lifted her to her feet. _I should probably run but she is going to wonder why I am fasting than a bullet. _Then I thought of James. _We do not have time for this! _"Get on my back."

"What?"

I took hold of her hand and threw her on my back. "Close your eyes."

"Cameron, what are you doing?" I walked back to the open door and looked down the hallway. "Put me do-!" She must have seen him too. Down the hallway was none other than James. Obviously, I ran the other way down the hallway. James was right behind us.

"Cameron you are so selfish, all I want is a bite." James whispered suddenly in my ear. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see him staring at Alice. I punched him in the jaw, he stumbled. Down in the basement is where the cells are kept for the dangerous insane people. There are not that many dangerous people in this asylum so most of those rooms should be empty. I ran to the basement, once I got to one of the steel doors, opened it, then slammed it shut, making sure it was locked (even though if James was really determined, which he is, it would not take him long to bulldoze down). I looked around the room; there was nothing but a bed in the corner. There was no window, no light in the room, even to a vampire the room had a creepy feel to it. I pulled Alice off of my back and sat her on the floor.

James was not going to give up until we were dead. _Unless . . ._ Finally! I have a good idea, well it might not work but it's better than waiting around to die.

"Cameron, I want an explanation for all of this right now!" Alice tried to make her voice sound anger but all I could hear was the fright in it.

"Oooooh, Cameron!" James taunted, "Come out, come out wherever you are! I would like to get to know the ravishing young woman you are holding hostage."

"Shit!" I mumbled under my breath. I sat down on the floor next to Alice. "Alice, do you trust me?"

"What?" Her eyes were growing wide with horror.

"Do you trust me?"

"Cameron, I have only known you for one day and . . ."

"Alice, please? I do not want you getting hurt." I beseeched.

"Alright, I trust you."

"Thank you," I pulled her into my lap. "I'm sorry Alice, I am so sorry." I whispered in her ear.

"Cameron?"

I did the one and only thing I could think of to do to help Alice. I bite her. I let my teeth dug into the warm skin of her neck. I heard her gasp before my venom flowed into her veins.

I heard the door crash into the wall, break off its hinges, and fall to the floor. "You bastard!" I removed my teeth from Alice's neck (refusing to drink her blood, afraid that if I did I would not stop) and lifted my head to see James standing in the doorway. "You just wanted her all to yourself didn't you?!" Alice's head fell onto my shoulder, she let out one small shaky breath, closed her eyes and (except for her now slow, even breathing) she did not show any signs of pain.

"No."

"No? NO!? Then why did you just drink her blood?!" James hollered.

"I did not drink her blood."

"Then what do you call what you just did?"

I smiled up at James. "How does she smell now?"

James was still for a moment. "Your venom?" I had to strain to hear him. I nodded. This time James smiled, "I can still kill her, you know." I could feel my face drop. I pulled Alice out of my lap and put her back on the floor. I stood up and walked over to James.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I would. But I must admit that biting her was a good idea. And it would have worked, if you were not against me."

"You are a complete and utter jackass, you know that?"

"Yes, but I am a jackass who alllllllwaaaays," he stretched the word, "gets what he wants." He gripped my shirt, pulled me into the hallway, and threw me to the wall, still having his hold on to my shirt. "Sorry it had to end this way, but thank you for making it interesting. I really appreciate it. Good bye, Cameron." His teeth punctured my neck; I knew what he was trying to do. I tried to fight back but before I could, I could feel my skin starting to tear and then my head was rolling away from my body. I closed my eyes and never opened them again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: THERE! ARE YOU HAPPY!? HE'S DEAD NOW!! (takes deep breath) Sorry but I loved Cameron and it was really sad to let him go. (reads last few lines again) Wow, I'm fucking disturbed man! EWIE! Even I think that that was too descriptive. But I think the ending sucked, oh well. But for now on it will be from Alice's POV (except a chappie or two might be from Jasper's POV and (sadly) I am still planning to write another chappie from Amanda's POV and I might, MIGHT do the next chappie from James POV. I'm not sure yet). **

**Now, remember in chappie 3 I was rambling about how I screwed up my story? Well if you read pages 447-448 of Twilight, it's about James telling Bella about Alice. Haha, you see he said that the vampire who changed Alice was "the old one". I don't know what vampires consider 'old' but Cameron is only about 100 years old (I'm pretty sure that that is not old, for a vampire). And it didn't say if James and the old one were "companions" or not even though in my story they are . . . were I mean, sorry. Yeah, just ignore the little details like that. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well, I'm SUPPOSE to be doing my Spanish report about Honduras right now but . . . you guys and this story are defiantly more important than some stupid report! XD**

**Okay! I have finally made my decision. I am going to do this entire chappie from James's POV. But don't worry, this is my shortest chappie, by like a few thousand words or so. **

**Recommended Books to Read: ttyl by Lauren Myracle**

**Disclaimer****: Again, I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

James's POV:

"Finally! That took longer than I thought it would," I looked down at my beheaded servant **(A/N: James considered Cameron as his servant though he never actually called Cameron that to his face)**. "You were a feisty one, weren't you? But thanks again for making this fun."

"Ah!" Just then I remembered the reason for our fighting. I left the pathetic human lover on the floor and strolled into the room the human was in. I knelt down in front of her, "Such a shame that you had to get caught up in all of this."

She was barely moving, if it wasn't for her small, shallow breaths I would have thought that she was dead. "Well, I have no purpose for you now."

I turned around, went back to my headless servant (closing the door behind me), picked him up (head and all) to dispose of him, and left the asylum. I never looked back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in forever! First I went to Atlanta, Georgia for a convention (if you ever get the chance to go to a convention with some of your closest friends, go) and it was amazing. I laughed more in that one weekend than I have in my whole life. It was awesome. Then I went to my aunt's house and I couldn't write, then I had project after project build up on me (as you know). And now I have writer's block. Writer's block sucks. :(**

**I'm going to see if I can update an actual chappie tomorrow. Again, I'm so sorry!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Again, sorry for only updating an extremely short chappie yesterday. I hope this is a better chappie than the last one. I just want to say thanks to redrose7856 for reviewing for like every chappie! If it wasn't for your review, I probably wouldn't have updated today.**

**IMPORTANT: I have decided to make a few changes to the storyline. So I'm editing this chappie (alot) to fit my idea. I know this might be kind of confusing if you read this chappie before I decided to change it, sorry for that, but the part I'm going to take out I might put back into the story in a latter chappie (I'm not sure yet). Again, I'm sorry to do this to you guys. But I'm adding another part but it's kind of short, sorry. **

**Recommended Books to Read: The Summoning by Lynne Ewing**

**Disclaimer:**** I still don't own Twilight. Or any of the quotes I borrowed from Eclipse in this chappie.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alice's POV (finally):

_"Alice," he whispered my name._

_"Jasper."_

_"Alice, I . . . I. . . ."_

_"Yes?" I tried to coax._

_"Alice, I . . . I love you."_

_I thought my heart was going to burst with love for this man. He had been by my side and never left. He knew that I loved him and I knew he loved me back but this was the first time that either of us had said it out loud. I could feel the tears coming, though I knew that they would not be shed._

_I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his chest. He rested one of his arms around my waist, placing his hand on the small of my back. With the other, he lifted my head to look into his golden eyes. He bent his head towards mine until our lips met. The kiss was passoinate, expressing our love for one another. When he pulled away, his lips found my ear._

_"I love you," he breathed._

_I turned my face and kissed his cheek, until I was at his lips. They were centimeters part, I could feel his warm breath mix with mine. "I love you, too."_

_He smiled and closed the distanced between our lips. _

_End of __premonition _

I woke up feeling a little groggy.

_What kind of dream was that? It felt too real to be a dream. He was extremely good-looking, though._ I thought with a smile.

_Wait, woke up where?_

_What happened to me?_

_Why does my throat burn?_

_I'm so . . . thirsty._

I got myself up off of the floor.

_Why is it so dark in here?_

It was dark, I knew that it was, and yet I could still see an outline of everything. Even though there was no light coming into the room.

_Why am I able to see so well?_

_Why am I here?_

_And who am I?_

The last question I wanted an answer to most of all.

I walked over to the door and opened it. The intensity of the light above made my eyes feel as though they were on fire. I shielded my eyes with my hand and stumbled back into the darkness. I gave myself a few seconds to allow my eyes to adjust. Then I looked to see the source of the light.

_It's just a light bulb, a dull one at that. But why did it hurt my eyes that much?_

_How long have I been in that dark, dungeon of a room?_

I started walking down the hall and it felt as though all of my senses were intensified. I could see more clearly, smell more things, hear from further away.

Everything felt so surreal, like I was still in a dream.

I reached the stairs and started to climb. "Alice?" I stopped. _Who was that and why can I hear their heart pumping delicious blood throughout their body? Delicious blood?_

"Alice? Please Alice, you can't leave me too." It's a woman voice, but who is she? "Remember when I told you my mom couldn't take my stories anymore? My dad left me and her shortly after my sixth birthday, when my little sister was born. My sister died right after she was born, she left me. Then my mom left me. Seven roommates. I've had seven roommates since I've been here. Three disappeared, two requested a new roommate, and two were transferred to another asylum. Everybody leaves me behind. Please Alice; I can't take losing anybody else. I can't take losing you too." The woman began to sob.

I rushed up the rest of the steps and ran down the hallway, following the woman's sobs. _Is it possible to move that quickly?_ _I ran down another long hallway in about two seconds, I didn't make a sound when I ran, and I'm not even tired._

She could feel my presence. She removed her head from her hands and looked up at me. The other dull light bulbs in the hallway gave off enough light to allow her to see me. "Alice?" she breathed. She got off of her knees, and with small, shaky steps, made her way to me. "Alice?"

She stood in front of me now. Her face was tearstained face, her hair was a mess, her clothes were wrinkled, and she smelled horrible. It was as though she hadn't cleaned herself in days. Yet with all that, her blood smelled intoxicating, good enough to eat. "Is it really you?" She lifted one hand to my face, "Your face looks different." Her fingers brushed along my skin. "Why are you so cold?"

I took a step back, she stepped forward. "But it's still you, I know it is." She wrapped her arms around my neck and began to sob on my shoulder. She continued to speak, though now she spoke through tears, but I didn't hear a word she said. All I could hear was the pulsing of her blood just below the thin surface of her skin. The pulsing pounded in my ears, drowning out everything else and overwhelming all my other senses. My throat burned as if I had just swallowed a herd of microscopic suns that were burning their way down my mouth and throat. 'Drink her,' they chanted, 'satisfy us, yourself.'

Instinctively, my head turned so my mouth was on her neck. My teeth sank into her, she gasped. "Alice, what are you doing?"

_I don't know,_ I wanted to reply. I wanted to stop, to not kill her, but the thirst was stronger than I was. Her blood began to pool in my mouth, the miniature suns began to sing. 'More, more, more, more!' I obeyed. The blood was like liquid, chocolate rays of sunshine, warm and sweet. "Alice. . . ." she choked out one last time as her blood was running out. 'Don't stop! Drink every last drop!' the suns demanded as they began to lose their warmth when the blood covered them, when they started to die.

Then there was no more. No more suns, no more blood, no more desire for the warm sweetness. None. 'For now,' they whispered, 'but we will be back. You can't completely get rid of us.'

I looked down to the dead woman in my arms. The desire was gone but the guilt was overwhelming. 'How could you?' my guilt demanded. 'She was just a poor pathetic human.' _If she was a human, then what am I? And what have I done?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Well that's it for this chappie! And in case you didn't know, the woman Alice killed was Grace. Oh, does Michael remind you of anyone? (cough, Mike, cough) :D Remember to R&R!**


	8. Author's Note: IMPORTANT

**Author's Note **

**IMPORTANT****:**

**I have decided to make a few changes to the storyline. So I'm editing chappie 7 (a lot) to fit my idea. If you have read chappie 7 before I posted this author's note you should probably reread the first part of chappie 7. Because of I changed the chappie it is kind of shorter (only by like 500 words, or so), so yeah. I just thought that I should mention that. / **

**Although I changed the first part of chappie 7, the part I took out I am probably going to use in another chappie and I thought I should give you guys some fluff. ;)**

**Well that's it! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: See? I'm being good for once and I'm actually updating on time. Aren't you so proud? XD**

**Also for this chappie, Alice is kind of depressed so she's not her usual happy self. But she'll be herself again soon.**

**Recommended Books to Read: Goddess of the Night by Lynne Ewing**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alice's POV:

_What have I done?_

I pushed the woman's limb body away from me.

_What have I done?!_

I jumped to my feet and stared at her.

_Why is she so familiar?_

But that didn't matter now, she was gone and never coming back.

_Guilt: Because of you._

"No!" I tried to push the guilt out of my mind.

_Guilt: You can't deny it. You killed her because you cannot overcome your own weakness._

"No," I whimpered.

_Guilt: What a shame. She probably could have told you who you are, seeing that she seem to know who you are. Maybe even help you find out the things you force out of your own mind because you are too weak to face them._

"Stop!" I dropped to my knees, the guilt pushing me down.

"Just stop, please," I beseeched.

The voice died, but the guilt wouldn't go away. With each passing second it grew in strength, weighing on my heart.

After a few seconds, my head started to clear, though my heart was still heavy. I pushed aside my guilt (as best as I could) and gradually lifted myself off of the ground. I peered down and saw her blue and dead there on the floor. I could feel the image burning into my head. I knew that this was something that was going to haunt me forever.

I shook my head. _Why are you thinking such horrible things? It's best to just forget._

I started to walk away, leaving her there for whoever will find her. I walked out of the building and into the cold night. I continued walking when I glanced up. The moon hung in the night sky, full and bright, basking everything in its warm glow. There were a myriad of stars, filling up the entire sky.

_Guilt:What a beautiful night for killing._ The woman filled my mind with the thought.

_So is this my punishment? Internal suffering for ending a life of a helpless person because I was too weak to stop myself from killing her? I suppose I deserve no less. I shouldn't be allowed to witness such beauty._

"Hello."

With my eyes still on the sky and my mind so preoccupied, I didn't even notice that someone was walking beside me until she spoke.

"My name is Sesheta. Who are you?" she asked politely.

I looked out of the corner of my eyes to reply but my feet froze and I turned. Her beauty was beyond compare, it took my breath away. Her skin was the color of caramel. She had long, glossy black hair that flowed down her back. It swayed slightly in the breeze, with a few stray strands wrapping around her face. She had high cheek bones, full lips, and sad, red eyes?

When I realized that she was staring at me waiting for a reply, I quickly composed myself. "My name is . . ." _What is my name? What did that woman call me?_ "Alice."_ I suppose that name will just have to do for now._ I was about to ask her why her eyes were red when I remembered her name. "Sesheta? That's an unusual name, what does it mean?"

"Well, I'm Egyptian and Sesheta (also called Seshat or Sashet) is the Egyptian goddess of writing and literature, but she is also the goddess of the stars. The night I was born my mother said that she couldn't see the moon but stars littered the night sky. She believes that Sesheta had watched over us that night and made my birth such an ease for my mother. We are both glad that she picked that name because I have always loved the stars, even before I could understand the meaning of my name. Same thing with reading and writing. They have all been my loves since I was born, so Sesheta is the perfect name for me." She was smiling brightly but as she looked up to stars, her smile began to fall.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

She turned her head to me and moved the corners of her mouth up in a pathetic attempt to smile. But her red eyes still showed her sadness. "I miss her," she whispered. "My mother, she died and I just never got over it. We were best friends." Sesheta looked as if she was going to fall apart with the memories of her mother.

I opened my arms to her for comfort. She gladly accepted the hug and began to sob on my shoulder. I felt like crying out my pain too but that wouldn't be fair to Sesheta. Who would I be crying for, the dead woman or myself? _What a hideous thought._

I held back my tears and patted Sesheta on the back. After a few minutes of her sobbing, I realized that my shirt was still dry. _But if she's crying shouldn't her tears be staining my shirt? I'll wait until she done to ask her about the dry sobs and red eyes. Who or _what _is she?_

Not too long after that, Sesheta began to take back control of her emotions. Her sobs quieted and she lifted her head. "I'm sorry, I couldn't stop myself from crying. But I needed that, thank you." She mumbled. When she looked at me I could see that the sadness was still in her eyes but it wasn't the dominant emotion anymore.

"You're welcome." I smiled, glad that I could help her. _Guilt:_ _At least you can do something right. _I tried to silence the thought, "Do you want to sit down?"

"Uh," she scanned the road I had been walking on before continuing, "can we go somewhere else?"

"Of course we can. Where would like to-hey!" She began strutting to the woods before I even finished.

She turned back to me. "Well . . . are you coming or not?" She winked before disappearing behind the trees.

_What _is_ she?_ I raced to catch up to her, she leaned against a tree only a few trees into the forest. She was smiling again. "Just as I thought, a newborn."

"A what?" I inquired.

"Didn't your creator explain the basics to you? Or even what you are now?" She seemed baffled.

"My . . . creator?"

"Yes, your creator. The vampire that turned you into a vampire," she said matter-of-factly.

I gasped, "Vampire?"

"Yes, you are a vampire. I am a vampire, and the person who changed you is a vampire. Do you know who your creator is?"

"Creator? No, the only thing I can remember is a strange dream, waking up in a cell, then meeting you." I wasn't ready to talk about the woman yet.

"That's all you can remember?" she asked shocked. I nodded. "Nothing about your human life? Friends, family, anything?"

"No, should I?"

"Well, yes, you should. I have never heard of anyone forgetting their entire human life before." She fell silent for a moment, thinking. "Maybe if you experienced something traumatic during your human life or right before you were changed, your mind might be preventing you pain by forgetting it. But I'm not sure." She watched me closely. "Oh well, let's focus on the present for right now."

"Vampire?" I couldn't wrap my head around the idea. "Is that why your eyes are red and you couldn't cry any tears?"

"Yes. Once you become a vampire your body stops growing. Your hair will never get any longer, neither will your finger or toe nails. And you body can't produce any more tears, whenever you want to cry, the best you can do is dry sob." She paused. "As for your eyes, when you're thirsty they are black but when you're satisfied they are red. Also, you can run as fast as a bullet. But I think you figured out that one."

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait! You just said 'thirsty' right?" I asked.

"Yes. You've heard the stories. Vampires: The blood sucking creatures of the night. Although we don't sleep, _at all_, we do still drink blood."

_So drinking the woman's blood wasn't completely my fault! I _have_ to drink blood._

_Guilt: You didn't have to kill her though. You could have taken her blood without killing her. _

_Damn guilt._

"Can you drank someone's blood without killing them?"

"Sure," Sesheta answered. "They just suffer horrid pain for three days straight before they become a vampire too."

_Guilt: You see? She could have lived if you didn't drank every drop of her blood._

_But she would have suffered horrible pain._

_Guilt: What would you have chosen? Death or this?_

_Right now, I would pick death._

"Actually I'm looking for someone." I lifted my head to look at Sesheta. "Now, I doubt you would remember them if you even did meet them, but do you know James or Cameron?"

I thought for a moment trying to remember these names. "They sound familiar but I can't recall who exactly, or where, they are. Who are they?"

"Well, James is my ex-lover but Cameron is just James's servant, although he is kind of cute."

"I'm sorry I can't help."

"Oh, that's all right. I'm just here to check on them so it's nothing important."

"All right then."

Sesheta stared at me for a moment, "I have an idea."

"Yes?"

"You don't have anybody here, do you?"

"That I can remember, no."

"I have looked all over the town and there are no other vampires here. I can't risk leaving a newborn alone in a city and I am alone, so why don't we become a coven?" she offered.

"What do you mean 'a coven'?"

"I _mean,_ why don't we travel together? I'm planning on staying in America for a few years so I'll teach you everything you need to know about being a vampire until you want to join another coven. If you don't want to join another coven you can come with me back to Egypt. Or you can go live by yourself once you learn everything. So, do you want to be in my coven?"

_What do I have to lose?_ "Sure, I'll be in your coven."

"All right then. Let's go." She took off running.

"No head starts!" I shouted before catching up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Well, that's it for this chappie. R&R! XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I know, I know. I'm the world's worst procrastinator ever, I get it. But at least I'm updating this week AND I'm letting you know that I most likely won't be updating next week either (it's my birthday next Saturday). Anyway, enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alice's POV:

"You can't keep doing this."

"I can and I will," I retorted.

"But if you keep this up, you'll die," Sesheta warned.

_Guilt: You deserve to._

_Shut up, guilt!_

"Do you understand me?" Sesheta snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"I understand it but that doesn't mean that I will do it."

Sesheta sighed in frustration, "Why are you being so difficult?"

"Since when is right and wrong difficult?"

"Alice, right and wrong has always been difficult. Some people crack under its pressure, picking wrong, and some rise above it, picking right. But this has nothing to do with right and wrong, it's about-"

"This has everything to do with right and wrong!" I interrupted.

"Survival." She continued completely ignoring my outburst.

"Why do you live like this?"

She sighed once more before collapsing on the ground beside me. "You know, you are very tiring."

"You ignored my question."

"Because I don't want to answer it!"

Sesheta and I have been wandering around America for a week so far. She has been teaching me a lot about vampires and the first thing she taught me was: vampires drink human blood. I avoided telling her that I plan to starve before killing another human but she insists that I have to eat more frequently than her because I am a newborn. She has been nagging my every day to eat but I refuse to, I will not kill another human.

"Look, right after I became a vampire I did some things that I'm not proud of but everyone does something that they want to take back right?" She sounded as if she was talking more to herself now. "Just because you had one bad experience doesn't mean that you should judge something so harshly, especially if it's a life or death matter."

"But it's killing people._ I_ would be killing people. If people die because I'm too selfish to die how am I suppose to live with myself?" Guilt covered my voice.

"It's hard yes, but possible. My creator was heartless and forced me to kill people so he wouldn't have to get his hands dirty, even though I never wanted to kill." Sesheta's hands formed fist and her eyes filled with a fiery hate. "He had me kill some of his enemies and a lot of innocent people and if I got killed in the process all he had to do was find another pawn to use." Her eyes were distant, like she was looking at a long forgotten memory. For a second, incredible sadness flashed across her eyes but it quickly vanished, replaced with hate. "I never did get to kill him; he was too powerful for me to kill. As soon as he could he tossed me aside and never looked back, with no apology and no regret." Sesheta looked as if the hate was consuming her, looking nothing like she did moments ago. She looked fierce, powerful, and deadly. _I never want to face her in battle. _

"But when he left," she continued, "I finally got to have my freedom. He did teach me a few things about being a vampire so I could survive on my own and I did, I got to live my life the way I wanted to. I still didn't want to kill, I killed too many people already, but I figured out that if I wanted to live, I had to. When he left I felt disgusted with myself, I couldn't die feeling like that. I want to go out feeling like I deserved my place in the world, like I made up for the wicked things I did. After a while I learned that life as a vampire wasn't that bad and I started to love life just like I did when I was a human. I don't want to die because I let human emotions, like guilt, stop me from living." She looked at me and smiled, looking like herself again.

_She's right. I do want to live, I only remember the past week of my life and that's not enough. I want to live a full life and remember it too._

_Guilt: But how can you want a life that's full of killing people? That's disgusting._

_I can't take this guilt anymore!_ "But how do you stop it?" I asked in a small voice.

"Stop what?"

"The guilt."

She thought for a few moments. "Well, you have to have the strength to overcome it, but basically you just have to live. You have to think about all the reasons why you want to live, prove it to yourself that you deserve to live, prove it to your guilt. Eventually, guilt's voice becomes smaller and smaller before it disappears altogether. But if you don't have the strength, the guilt will take control of you and become unbearable until you reach your breaking point."

"I don't think that I'm strong enough," I confessed.

"Why do you think I know so much about being weak? There was a time where I almost gave into the guilt. But . . ." Sesheta looked up at the night sky. "The moon!" she said suddenly.

I looked up too, there were a few stars but the moon, half full, sat in the sky, giving off some of its light. "What about the moon?"

"The moon always goes from its brightest times to its darkest, but it always returns to its brightest. It gradually goes from one stage to the next and then back again. That's what happened to me. The time when I was human was one of my brightest times, when I was that close to making it all end was my darkest moment, but when I pulled through that depression I was at my brightest again." She brought her gaze back to me. "Remember that Alice. You may be at your darkest right now but if you want it badly enough and fight hard, you can reach your brightest."

Sesheta's speech filled me with hope. Maybe I can beat my guilt. I stared at the moon for a few minutes.

"So what's your choice?" Sesheta asked. I looked at her dumbly. "Do you want to fight or give in?"

"I want . . . to live. I want to fight." I answered with determination.

"Great!" Sesheta jumped to her feet and extended her hand. "Let's get started."

_Guilt: You can't fight the truth. Only selfish monsters would chose to live at the expense of other people's lives. _You're_ a monster._

I'm ready to fight but how am I going to win?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: I know this chappie isn't great but I've hit some major writer's block. I want your help with figuring out where to take the story from here so there's a poll on my profile asking you guys what you want to happen next. You can either vote in the poll or let me know what you want to happen in a review. Well, that's all for now!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ugh, life sucks. I feel emo today. I don't know why, though. But since I have nothing better to do (and since it's been forever since I've updated) I'll give you guys a bonus chappie from Sesheta's POV.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sesheta's POV:

"That's it?" Alice asked.

"That's it," I answered.

"It seems so wrong though."

I sighed, "Yeah, it is but it's what we have to do."

Alice was getting ready for her first meal. A lone hiker was walking down the trail, the perfect meal. But Alice was still having her doubts, especially after I explain the "eating" process.

"Just don't think about it, let your body do the work, follow your instinct." I patted her back, "You'll do fine." I gave her a little push. She looked back to me and I almost made her come back. The depression in her eyes was nerve-racking but she let out a deep breath and took off to the hiker.

She was a natural, I bet the man didn't even know what happened before it was over. Her speed and agility were remarkable. But even from where I was I could smell the intoxicating scent of the human's blood. I didn't realize how hungry I was until the aroma hit me, I had just eaten not too long ago. But the scent was starting to burn my throat, I needed some blood and soon.

I looked around for another human but I was drawn back to the one Alice caught, the one with the rich blood already exposed.

No. He is Alice's; she needs every drop of his blood. Maybe if I can get far enough away the burning thirst will subside.

"Alice," I called but she didn't look my way. I silently cursed myself. I should've known that she wouldn't be talking in the middle of a hunt, especially since she hasn't eaten for so long.

_I'll be back before she would even notice that I'm gone._ I dashed in the opposite direction of the bleeding human but even after a few minutes the delectable fragrance refused to release me.

"Shit," I muttered. If I wanted the thirst to weaken, I was going to have to eat. I looked around but the blood exposed to the air was still the only thing I could smell. I wonder how far away the nearest town is.

The delightful odor reached me before the sound.

"Owie," then a little girl began to cry. I made my way to the sobbing child. "Mommy," she wept, "Mommy . . . Daddy . . . Brother. Where are you? I'm so scared, Mommy."

I brushed away some branches and saw her. Her blonde curls, matted to her head by mud, still reflected some of the moon's light. She wore a pink T-Shirt, little jean pants, and tennis shoes. She was sitting on the ground looking defeated and depressed. She must have gotten lost because her clothes were ripped, her hair was caked in mud, and she was cut. She had a lot of cuts but one had started to bleed. Her blood was rich and inviting. I moved the branches away and stepped over to her.

"Hello little girl," she looked up at me with big, blue, tearful eyes. I had to admit she was cute; she would have had the boys eating out of her hands when she grew up, but I guess that won't be happening now. "Are you lost?" I questioned in my sweetest voice as I knelt down beside her. Her blood was so close; it could be mine at any second. I _would_ be mine.

"Mommy . . . Mommy said that . . . that I shouldn't ta . . . talk to strangers," she sniffled.

"Don't worry, your mommy was the one who told me to get you and bring you back to her. She's really worried about you."

Her face lit, "You are going to take me to Mommy?"

I smiled and nodded, "What is your name?"

"Emily," she answered in a bright, adorable voice.

"How old are you Emily?"

"I'm going to be eight soon. Daddy said that he is going to give me a big birthday party. Do you want to come?" she asked hopefully. _Damn, only seven. Well, it's still better than nothing._

I shook my head, "I'm sorry but I don't think that I can make it."

She lowered her head but said, "Oh, alright."

_I can't wait much longer!_ I extended my hand, "Shall we be on our way?"

She smiled again, she had such a captivating smile. _But she won't be smiling much longer_, I thought darkly. "I really want to see Mommy again." Her hands were rough, probably from falling a lot.

"You'll see your mommy again," I pulled her into my lap, "one day."

"What did you-OW!" My teeth punctured her neck and her blood began to pool in my mouth. It was even better than it smelled! But the thing about drinking children's blood is that there is never enough of it. All too soon, it was gone and Emily lay dead in my arms. I wiped the dripping blood from my chin. I sighed in pleasure, her blood was amazing. I can only imagine how incredible it would have been when she grew older.

Then I realized what I had just done. I looked down at Emily; in the moonlight she was absolutely ravishing. I let go of her and she fell to the ground. I was horrified at myself. I just killed a child. I just ended the life of someone who had barely begun to live.

I haven't done this since . . . since . . .

"Sesheta?"

That's Alice; she must have finished with the hiker. _I can't let her see me like this. With a dead child at my feet._

I raced away from Emily, blocking the image of her cold, dead eyes staring at me. Accusing me.

Soon I was back to Alice, who was sitting against a tree far away from her victim.

With her head in her hands, she mumbled, "I can't believe that I did that, _again_. What is wrong with me?" She was so caught up in her misery that she must not have been able to smell the fresh blood scent all around me.

"Alice, you had to. Think of your survival. Ignore the guilt. Fight, remember?"

She refused to look at me but nodded.

"I'll be by the river if you need me," I said. She nodded again as I walked to the river.

Why did I just devour a pour, defenseless little girl? She didn't even start living before I stripped everything away from her. And her family. How could I do that to them? To have their little girl taken away.

I reached the river and sat on the bank. I hugged my knees to my chest as I looked at the water. The wind brushed against the water, making it ripple. The moon reflected off its surface, the moon has always made me feel better, like it was able to wash away my troubles. But the moon did nothing to help my mood now.

How could I give Alice advice if I am still struggling?

Frustration got the better of me as I kicked a rock into the river and yelled, "Why am I such an idiot?"

"I'm not sure," a smooth, deep voice replied.

I looked over my shoulder to see a young, sexy vampire leaning against a nearby tree. "Who are you?" I growled.

"Damien," he answered coolly. "And you are?"

"Sesheta," I reluctantly said.

"Nice name."

"Is there something you want?" I hissed.

"Touchy," he stepped back. "Got a problem?"

"It's none of your business."

"Fine, far be it for me to be nice and try to help." He turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait," I called out before thinking.

He turned around, "Yes?"

I huffed, "What do you want?"

"What makes you think I want something?"

"Wasn't there a reason you came here?"

"Why do you care?"

"Why do you keep answering my questions with questions?!" I yelled.

"Why are you so angry?" He smiled.

"Forget it." I sat down on the bank and promised myself that I would ignore him.

"Nice night out," he said, suddenly sitting beside me.

I nodded without saying anything.

"I saw," he said after a minute of silence.

Curiosity got the better of me. "Saw what?"

"The girl."

"What girl?"

He looked me straight in the eye, "Emily."

I was taken aback, he saw? But how could he? I didn't sense anyone at the time. What do I say? "So?" I said nonchalantly.

"It's okay."

I looked at him as if he had grown a second head right before my eyes. "It's _okay_? It's _okay_ to end the life a child? It's _okay _to devastate a family like that? It's _okay_ to do something like that?!"

"Well, when you put it that way, no. But it's okay to survive. It's okay to be suddenly so overwhelmed by thirst that you just give in by taking the first person you find. It's okay to be so overwhelmed that you take a child by mistake."

I looked up at the moon, and asked without looking at him, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you looked like you needed someone to tell you that."

I whipped my head to look at him but he was gone.

"Damien?" I called but only the wind answered.

I looked up at the moon. "Thank you," I whispered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Okay, I poof read it now. It's not great, but (hopefully) it's not _that_ bad either.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello everyone! :D Well, (warning) there's some sexual stuff implied in this chappie. But this chappie is hilarous (I think).**

**Disclaimer: In case you haven't noticed, I'm NOT Stephenie Meyer.**

**Recommended Books to Read: Blue Bloods by Melissa De La Cruz**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alice's POV:

_What's wrong with me? _

_Maybe it's the fact that you're a heartless murderer, _my guilt offered.

I wonder how pathetic it is to be _used_ to guilt.

I sighed heavily; I had just killed _another_ human. And the worst part was that when I was drinking his blood, I couldn't think of anything except how amazing it tasted. Man, I'm messed up.

Sesheta went to down to the river leaving me with nothing but my guilt, what fun.

"Nice kill."

"What?" I asked, startled.

A woman a few trees away from me smiled at me. There was no sound of pumping blood in her, could she be another vampire? "I said, nice kill. I was going to get him but I guess you beat me to him. Oh well, there's always that family down the mountain." She said thoughtfully.

"Um, thank you? Uh . . . who are you?"

"Oh, the name's Lillian. You?"

"I'm Alice, nice to meet you Lillian."

"The pleasure is all mine. Mind if I sit down?" she asked.

"Oh, no." She came over and sat down against the tree next to me. "Are you a . . . uh. . . ."

"Vampire?" she finished. I nodded, she continued, "Yep, and don't worry, I know you are too."

"Why are you here?"

"My partner, Damien, and I were looking for something to snack on. We came across this little girl by the base of the mountain, we were going to leave her alone (no way a lone girl that young could fill up both of us) when we saw another vampire come in and take her. Oh, are you alone or do you have coven?" Lillian questioned.

"Well, there's Sesheta but besides her, I'm alone."

"Is Sesheta Egyptian, by any chance?" Lillian asked wearily.

"She is, why?"

"I think she was the one who took that little girl. When there was no blood left in her, Sesheta looked horrified, like she didn't realize what she had done until it was too late to turn back. Damien went to go talk to her. Poor girl," Lillian shook her head.

_Sesheta killed a little girl?! Lillian must be mistaken._ "I can't believe that Sesheta would do that to a poor, defenseless child," I said shakily. My voice filled with anger and sadness.

"Poor child? Poor Sesheta! You should have seen her face; she looked like someone had punched her in the stomach. She looked so weak and vulnerable. You should talk to her; she looked like she needed a friend."

"Lillian?" A man walked away from the trees and over to us. "I talked to her; she seems a little better now."

Lillian got to her feet and walked over to the man, "Thank you, Damien. Oh! This is Alice; she is part of Sesheta's coven. Alice, this is my partner, Damien." Damien and I exchanged hellos. "So," Lillian began, "since that family lost one of their children, do you want to release them from their misery?"

"What a good idea. After that child bleed, I realized that I'm hungrier than I though. Let's go." They held each other's hand as they shot down the mountain.

_How could they talk about killing so freely?_

_Guilt: Because they are just like you, heartless and cold._

Suddenly, a picture flashed before my eyes, but it was not of the trees in front of me.

_Vision:_

"_Come on,_ shorty_," a big man taunted me._

"_Emmett, shut up," I retorted._

_This, Emmett, and I were standing in a living room, arguing with each other._

"_Why? Is it because you know how great and fun it would be?"_

"_No, it's because I know how stupid it would be."_

"_Alice, you're no fun!" Emmett stomped his foot and pouted._

"_Emmett," a gorgeous blonde began, "shut up."_

"_Why does everyone keep saying that?"_

"_Because you need to."_

"_But it's a great idea!" he persisted._

"_You know Alice keeps Jasper_ all to herself _on his birthday," she implied._

"_Just like you keep Emmett _all to yourself_ every night, Rose," another man from the nearby couch said._

"_Edward, shut up." Rose demanded. _

_Emmett put his arm around her shoulders and said, "You know, Rose, after six o'clock people consider it _night_." _

"_Emmett, after last night, I don't think I'm up for it."_

"_Wow, Rose not up for sex! Quick somebody check to see if Hell froze over!" I exclaimed._

_Edward put his hands up. "Okay, enough of Emmett and Rose's sex life. Emmett, what is your great idea for Jasper's birthday?" Edward paused of a moment. "Emmett," he sighed while shaking his head._

"_What? What is Emmett up to now?" a small, slender woman walking into the room asked._

"_He wants to take everyone to Chuck-E-Cheese for Jasper's birthday," I explained._

"_Emmett," the woman said patiently, "we went to Chuck-E-Cheese for your birthday a few months ago."_

"_Exactly, a few _months_ ago. I want to go again, Esme! And Jasper seemed to enjoy himself when we went," he argued._

"_That's because of the kids', and your, happiness outweighed the parents', and our, boredom and humiliation," Edward reasoned._

"_So?"_

"_Emmett, when we went you told the workers that it was your birthday. They brought us a cake and a free pizza, and, after they sang that annoying song of theirs, they stay to make sure we took a few bites and asked us_ if we liked the food_. Do you know how uncomfortable it was for us and how it must have been a thousand times worse for Jasper?" I asked._

_Emmett looked offended, "Their birthday song is not _annoying_," he spat the word, "and I really wanted them to sing it. I didn't know that they would make us eat the food." Then he started singing it, "I said it's somebody's birthday today, I said it's somebody's birthday today. I said who, who, who, who; it's you, you, you, you!"_

_Rose clamped her hand over his mouth, "Stop."_

"_Emmett, stop thinking it!" Edward beseeched._

"_Stop," Rose commanded._

_Emmett hung his head, "All right."_

_End of vision_

"ALICE!" something hit my face. And instinctively, I slapped back.

"WHAT! . . . Oh! Sorry Sesheta."

"Damn right you're sorry," she mumbled, rubbing her hand against her jaw. "You zoned out on me, are you all right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I started thinking about that little girl that was now dead. _Does Sesheta really need someone to talk to? She looks like she's fine. _"Are you okay?" I asked suddenly.

She looked taken aback, "Yes, of course, why wouldn't I be?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Man, I love Emmett. XD**


End file.
